1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for assembling strips of veneer or the like by applying an adhesive thread unwound from a substantially sleeve-like reel or spool and heated in or on a thread guide device and guided to the adjacent veneers and also the development of a spool for receiving the adhesive thread as storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known machines of the aforesaid kind the strips of veneer are located during assembly along lowerable separating webs on a supporting table. The strips of veneer retain an unchanged direction of passage in the machine, whilst the adhesive thread is supplied by a thread guide device in the region of the given connecting joint in regular windings (undulated) to the strips of veneer (thereby alternately overlapping the edge strips thereof) where it is pressed on by a pressing roller. The thread spools require a good hold so as not to change their position during the unwinding of the adhesive thread--especially in cases in which the spool is displaced by means of a reciprocating guide device at right angles to the direction of passage of the strips of veneer.